


Hug

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie share a romantic moment together while cooking dinner.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hug

Sniffing the delectable smell of spaghetti sauce from the kitchen, Richie was glad to be home for a night instead of at one of his performances or in a rehearsal. Leaning against the door frame, Richie stared at Eddie from behind who was busy cooking dinner for the two of them. Smiling he looked at his lover up and down.

Then he walked in, wrapped his arms around Eddie from behind, pulling himself closer so he could catch his scent. ‘What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Eddie hummed, continuing to stir the sauce. “Hey, you,” he greeted him.

“I couldn’t tell if that smell were you or the spaghetti, my Spaghetti Eds,” Richie teased, biting at his ear. That was his favorite. Trying to dip his finger into the sauce to have a taste, Eddie lightly tapped his hand away from the pot.

“Don’t get any ideas, Rich!” Eddie warned him. That didn’t stop him from snuggling against the man adoring the needed touch. Richie’s hands massaged around his hips until he moved one hand down his spine, relaxing his muscles making Eddie hum in delight.

“It’s been a hundred years since we’ve cuddled,” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie again from behind in a tight hug, leaning his chin against his shoulder. Letting go of the spoon, the utensil disappeared into the sauce. Eddie hugged Richie’s arms, leaning against his beefy shoulder like a pillow. They stayed in this warm embrace for some time basking in the needed company of one another. 

“Your muscles feel tight,” Richie noticed, a bit worried.

“It’s stress,” Eddie informed Richie. 

“Everything been alright at work?” Richie asked him. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of their schedules since he normally worked at night, barely seeing Eddie during the day. His hands were placed on Eddie’s hips slowly rubbing them. He was even able to dip his fingers under his shirt to feel his smooth skin.

Nodding, Eddie kissed his half-shaved cheek. That was Richie’s trademark. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ve been tough on my students with pop quizzes this week.”

“Sounds like you’re one tough teacher, Mr. Tozier,” Richie purred into his ear. He loved saying that. When they were first married, Richie tortured Eddie the first week they were married calling him Mr. Tozier at any given moment that he pleased. 

Gasping, Eddie felt a hand on his rear end. “Richie!”

“What? I’ve missed your ass!”

Eddie looked into his eyes. Richie knew those promiscuous eyes very well. It made his insides explode like fireworks. “Can we stay like this? Let me feel you.”

“When’s the last time we showered together?” Richie asked him, never taking his eyes off from Eddie.

Eddie kissed his cheek again. “Forever.”

“What do you say? After dinner? You, me, and the shower?” Richie kissed his shoulder which then traveled up Eddie’s neck, towards his chin, and then his lips.

Eddie could feel his whole body shiver. “You have the best ideas, Trashmouth!”

“Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you!” Breaking their romantic flare Richie had Eddie in a tickle fight as their laughter echoed throughout the kitchen.


End file.
